S is for sexually frustrated
by Poochell
Summary: "So, just how desperate are you?" -A little Side story to "One step forwards, ten steps back" in which Kankuro and Kiba meet at the pub after Gaara is brought back home. It's PWP so enjoy and be warned C:


This is a little side story I made because this honestly is my favorite crack paring and it just works in my mind. I might turn this into a story of it's own but I have to see since I don't think they'd see eachother much outside of their hook-ups for the first few months. Anyhow, enjoy the smut C:

* * *

"We have to go again, just take care of my baby brother, alright?"

Kankuro stared a tad bit stupidly at his sister's finger that was pressed up against his forehead before he swatted it away."Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Gaara's not a baby any more, he doesn't need me wiping his ass," he grumbled only to gain a glare from the blonde woman.

"Just make sure he doesn't die over night," Temari huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. With that the stern expression she wore fell and a small smile took its place instead. "I'll see you soon," She gave her brother a hug before walking off. Shikamaru, whom had been waiting behind her simply waved before following his woman out of the apartment.

The moment the door fell into the lock again, Kankuro sighed and slumped. He looked over to Gaara's bedroom, there was no use in staying around and just awkwardly patrolling the living room like some creeper. A drink, that's what he needed, now more than anything. His face fell when he opened the fridge. Nothing, not even beer. The cupboards followed but much to his disappointment he we met by plates, bowls and cups only. In his mind he cursed Gaara for never drinking and with a groan he sat down on the kitchen table. With his arms crossed over his chest he looked over to Gaara's bedroom door once more. No one would get hurt by him going back to the pub and getting a few extra drinks right? That mental question didn't need an answer and before he knew it, he had some clean clothing thrown on again and was heading out if the door. It was only moments later that he found himself sitting at the bar with one hand clutched around a cold glass of whiskey and the other one in his hair, trying to process just what had happened.

Gaara, his little brother, the person that he as a family member had managed to hug maybe three times in his life, the person that would come to him with questions like why girls flirted with him, that person, had gotten his rocks off with Naruto. Of all people, Naruto. The kid that had decided to send a picture of his dick lazily photoshopped to look like a tree to all of his friends. Kankuro wasn't entirely sure whether his mild disturbance was caused by the fact that he had to face that his little brother had a sex life or because of all people it was the two of them.

"Hey there cockbreath, nice going earlier," Kankuro pulled his head out of his thoughts when he noticed one of Naruto's friends hoist himself on the barstool next to him.

"Shouldn't you be at home? This place is for adults," Kankuro sneered.

His words were met by a cocky grin. "Hey, don't get mad at me if your little brother gets laid before you," he said before ordering an other beer himself. "We can't all get ass all the time, like me!"

"Pft, please, the only reason you get off is because you have a dog and peanut butter," Kankuro said, his face still stuck on grumpy.

Kiba blinked a little at the come back before feeling a broad grin tug his lips from ear to ear. "Well at least I'm not a thirty-something year old that still plays with dolls, and not just the blow up kind," he shot back through the same amused grin.

Kankuro frowned a little at the change in the man besides besides him whom was suddenly sitting up straight and shot him a grin that couldn't physically get cockier. The notion of trying to be the adult around however fell when the other man brought up his puppets and a small smirk tugged his lips as well.

"First of, they're not dolls, they're puppets," Kankuro corrected him.

"Tomato, tometo. It's creepy," Kiba waved his hand dismissively.

"Second, how do you even know about that?" He continued.

Kiba sat his beer back on the bar and looked over to the taller man. "Naruto told me," he stuck his tongue out.

"That loud mouth," Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Yep,"

"So, just how desperate are you?" Kankuro finally asked.

Kiba let his eyes run up and down the other man and bit his lower lip a little. "Not desperate to let your dirty cock near me," he finally grinned.

The older man snorted, "it's not like I could get it hard over a kid that smells like wet dog all the time anyway." He replied, having to suppress a small grin of his own.

Kiba arched a brow, "you wanna bet?" He asked before quickly downing the rest of his beer and walked off.

A mildly confused frown tied Kankuro's brow's together as he watched the other brunet down his beer quicker than he had some one ever seen do, before walking off to the bathroom. A sly grin took its place on his face instead and he too quickly threw his whiskey back before he nearly jumped off the stool. He pretty much ran into the bathroom and almost sighed in relief when he found out it was empty aside for the younger brunet leaning against a stall door.

"So you aren't as stupid as you look," Kiba arched a brow. He however flinched a little when a hand was slammed against the dirty wood next to his head.

"I don't like people playing games with me," he lowly growled leaning closer to the other man.

A grin played over Kiba's lips. "Then you'll hate me," he replied, not breaking eye contact as he did so.

There was a moment in which the two just stared at each other with hardened glares and playful grins until suddenly and without warning both moved leaving mouths to be met with clashing teeth. Kankuro felt hands move underneath his shirt. Nails left faint scratches and made him arch his back under the touch. His own hands had decided to wander as well, hastily and roughly feeling the smaller male up. Their sloppy kiss continued as the both of them started grinding up against each other and their feet started moving. Absently Kankuro tapped the space in front of him, looking for the stall door. When he found what he was looking for he pushed the younger brunet into the dirty little stall before breaking the kiss with a soft gasp. A growl in complaint was heard from behind him as he quickly turned around to lock the door. His collar was grabbed and quickly he was pulled in a messy kiss. Kankuro didn't complain and pushed the smaller man further back up against the wall until they where awkwardly standing around a dirty toilet bowl. Neither of them cared however. Kiba slipped both his hands underneath the fabric of the other's shirt to let his nails graze the skin before he scratched them.

"Oh fuck!" Kankuro almost moaned as he broke the kiss again. The moment those nails scraped his skin, his cock throbbed in his pants. He opened his eyes only to see the smaller man grin at him.

"Looks like you got hard," Kiba softly panted.

A few times Kankuro blinked before he snorted a little. "Wadda ya going to do about it?" He asked, pulling down his pants just far enough to let his erection spring out.

The younger man let his eyes jump from Kankuro's face and his prick before he licked his lips clean and dropped to his knees in less than a second. "Wouldn't you just like to know?" He teased taking the cock between his fingers and the tip between his lips.

Kankuro felt his knees go weak and a soft breathy moan pulled from his lungs when Kiba started sucking with the skills of a professional pornstar. He whimpered a little when Kiba looked up and decided to swallow three quarters of his entire length. Without breaking the eye contact he started bobbing his head, having the older man stuck between the wall and his mouth. Kankuro could swear he could feel a faint smirk around his cock every time he whimpered a little. His hands moved down to the messy brown hair and tightly he grabbed it as he started moving his hips. Hands that once held his hips moved to his ass, scratching lines in the skin when he gave his hips a final thrust. The little black hairs brushed Kiba's nose and the tip of his cock brush the back of the other's throat. With a snarl Kiba pulled himself away and quickly wiped his mouth clean.

"Giving up already?" He taunted as he stroked his moist cock.

Kiba glared before giving him a spiteful grin. "Just warming up," he replied as he got up and grabbed the other's collar, pulling him into an other sloppy kiss that was now tainted with the taste of Kankuro.

The kiss was broken and Kankuro looked down to his hand when he felt the other man push a package in his palm. He couldn't suppress the smirk upon seeing the wrapper of a condom and quickly took it between his teeth. With laboured breaths he turned Kiba around, pushing him up against the wall and just about ripped his pants off, pulling them down with lightning speed. Kankuro didn't wast time opening the wrapper and quickly rolled the rubber over his prick. With the lack of proper lubricants, the saliva that he had spat out on his hand would have to do. He pushed one hand up against the dirty triplex wall while the other one was used to guide his cock. A few times he ran the tip up and down before he finally found the hole. Slowly he pushed himself inside and rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. A hiss was heard from underneath him as he pushed half of his length in with relative ease.

"Fucking hell," he softly breathed out against the skin, letting his hand move to the other's hip. "When ever you're ready," he whispered into Kiba's neck. In reply the other brunet nodded before slowly moving his hips. Kankuro felt a wave of pleasure wash up when their hips almost met and the movement picked up. The sounds of flesh meeting and heavy pants slowly filled the small with graffiti riddled stall. Low moans broke from their lips every time Kiba reached back and dug his claws into what ever skin he could reach which caused Kankuro's hips to stutter a little in reply.

"Goddamnit! Fuck me harder!" Kiba hissed under his breath as he grabbed a hand full of his hair and pushed his hips back, pressing his ass up against up against Kankuro's lower abdomen.

An other hiss escaped the other man when his hair was pulled followed by a low breathy moan. He however wasn't going to deny this demand and Kankuro started moving his hips again in a fast and rough phase, driving himself all the way back into the other man with long thrusts. "You want me to fuck you up into this wall?"

A whimper was all he got in reply and Kiba pushed both his hands up against the wood, trying to push back against the other man. "Like a cheap dirty slut," the younger man finally managed to get out. A growl echoed through the dimly lit bathroom when Kankuro pulled out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He barked but before he could shout abuse at the puppeteer, Kankuro pushed him back against the wall.

"Get out of those pants, I want to see what you look like when I fuck you," Kankuro hushed into his neck and quickly Kiba kicked off that pants that pooled around his ankles. With one of Kiba's legs around his waist he grabbed a hold of his own cock again, causing both man to moan when he pushed himself back inside again. Quickly he lifted the smaller man from the ground and pressed him back up against the wall again. Kiba finally managed to get his hands properly under Kankuro's shirt and quickly he dug his nails into the pale skin. He softly nipped at the younger man's neck, leaving a cluster of red marks while he himself felt teeth sink into his flesh. The rough pounding continued while the other man used one to hold on to Kankuro for his dear life while the other one was used to jerk himself in the same hasty pace.

"I'm close, I'm close, I'm close, god!" Kiba softly moaned out between heavy pants and spilled himself over his own chest not long after. His entire body tensed up for a second before a shiver ran down his spine and with a few more lazy jerks he finally let go.

A soft hiss escaped Kankuro as the legs around his waist tightened and Kiba's teeth made their final mark on his shoulder before he too rolled his hips deeper into the other man and came as well. A soft grunt was the last noise in the like piss and now sex smelling bathroom. Slowly he pulled out and left Kiba to stand on his shaking legs. Pants still escaped the both of them as the each stood pressed up a wall, their weight too heavy for their legs. Eyes met, finally sobered up enough to notice what happened. The condom was tossed away and quicker than one could say 'mistake' the both of them pulled their pants up and tried to get out if the stall as quickly and silently as possible. Kankuro noticed the dog trainer practically run out of the bar, hissing a little with every step while he himself decided to take his leave in a more leisure pace. He figured that people would be too busy with themselves to notice the few white stains on his black clothing.

* * *

The next morning he felt like a jackhammer had decided to settle in his brain. Not only was he thirsty as hell, he had fallen asleep on his couch in his dirty clothes. With a soft grunt he moved his sore body out of the cramped position and slowly got out of his uncomfortable clothes. It was only after he decided to rid himself from his boxers he noticed a second pair. With a small frown he looked at them before he picked them up only to stare mildly confused at them. It wasn't until after a good minute of staring that he finally realised those where Kiba's.

"Gaara, do you have that Kiba guy's phone number?" He softly called as he opened the door, the only piece of clothing covering him up being the onsey of which he had the sleeves tied around his waist. As soon as he looked up however he fell silent and stared a bit stupidly at the sight of Gaara and the loud blonde swapping saliva. At the sight of him they stopped and quickly moved apart again. Kankuro stared briefly with a bit if a dumbfound expression upon his face before he decided he was not in the mood to deal with what ever was going on between them. Instead he walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine before he took a seat at the table as well. He picked up one of Gaara's cigarettes and held his head in his hand.

"Rough night? You look like you got attacked by a dog,"

Naruto's ever so loud voice caused Kankuro to cringe for a moment before he looked over to his shoulders and noticed the bite- and scratch-marks that still glowed a bright red. "Something like that," he finally sighed. "Speaking of dogs, Naruto, I need the phone number of one of your friends," he said, happy he finally found his own voice again.

"Who's?" The question just felt annoying.

"Kiba's," he answered and hoped that Naruto would just leave it at that. He honest to god was not in the mood to come up with some lame excuse.

"Why?"

Kankuro felt his eye twitch at the further questioning. "None of your fucking business is why, just give me his number before I send Temari on your ass," he finally snapped his head up. Relief beyond words washed over the older man when the Naruto decided not to poke around further.

"Please don't," he could hear Gaara still weakly object.

When he finally got the number Kankuro decided to slither back into his room, not wanting to stay around to see how Naruto was going try to get into his little brother's pants. With his coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other he dropped down on the his bed but not before he put his coffee on the nightstand. Among all words people could sum up his room, most decided to go with strange. The walls were painted in a lazy grey colour aside from the one across from him bed. A few posters of fighter jets were pressed up against the other wise empty walls. It was mostly the product of him being too lazy to pull them down. A big bed with black sheets made up the majority of the space and pressed up against the foot end was a beat up couch. Across from the bed stood a flat screen in a tv stand along side a Xbox, books and bottles of strange alcohol. The only other piece of furniture was a wardrobe that stood underneath a mirror. Puppets and tools laid scattered through the room in small clusters. The occasional picture was found here and there, from when they were children, their mom, Kankuro going through his goth phase; followed shortly by Gaara, Temari graduating from uni and one single picture of their dad.

Kankuro stared at his phone and wondered if he should text or call. His mind was made up quickly and a small grin curled into his lips as he pressed the call button. A few times it went over before a tired sounding voice at the other side of the line made an appearance.

"Y'ello, who's this?" In the background he could hear a dog lamely bark a last time and sheets ruffle.

"You don't remember me? After such a passionate night?" Kankuro sarcastically complained.

There was a brief silence and he could hear gears in Kiba's head grin through the phone before it finally clicked.

"God! Bro, dude! No! How'd you get my number?!" He cried, causing Kankuro to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment, cringing at the sudden loud noise.

"Naruto, found him in my kitchen this morning," He dully replied and Kiba just sighed.

"That loud mouth," he grunted. "Say, I don't know what you're thinking, but just cause we fucked in a bathroom doesn't mean we're together," Kiba clarified.

"Thanks, I really needed that pointed out to me. Do I look like a teenager?" Kankuro frowned and rubbed his temples. "Nah man, I found your boxers and decided to be nice for a change and ask if you wanted them back," he scratched his groin as he said so and butted the cigarette out in a little ashtray on his nightstand.

A silence fell between them before finally Kiba started again. "Those are the blue ones with the dogs and the bones on them right?" Kankuro could hear the pain in his voice.

"Yep," he briefly replied. An other silence fell before Kankuro started again. "Favourite pair?" He arched a brow.

"They're just really comfy!" Kiba groaned.

Kankuro rolled his eyes skywards and sat up. "Listen, just come to pick them up, I'll put them in a plastic bag and you don't even have to come in if you don't wanna, alright?" He offered.

Kiba hummed before he sighed. "Alright, thanks, can you text me your address?" He finally gave in.

"Sure, just let me know when you come around," Kankuro simply answered before they, with brief good-bye's hang up.

As soon as had hang up the phone he decided to roll over and take a nap. By the time he woke up it was around six in the evening. Slowly he hoisted his body out of the bed only to walk into an empty apartment. On the kitchen table he found a little note and slowly he sat down as he read it through.

 _Kankuro,_

 _Naruto and I are out to pick up some belongings from Hinata's apartment, there's food in the fridge. Don't eat my yogurt._

 _Gaara._

Kankuro rolled his eyes at how his little brother always felt the need to repeat it, just cause he ate it all once. He opened the fridge only to cringe a little when he found only vegetables, potatoes and some mince.

"Prick and his healthy diet..." Kankuro needlessly growled to himself as he closed the fridge again. Instead he checked his cash and called for pizza. After that, a long hot shower.

He had his head pressed up against the tiles as he waited for his body to start washing itself. When that didn't happen he just grunted a little and straightened out his back. Silently he moved his hand over the less than broken down shower rack. His side was fairly empty, shower gel, shampoo and a tooth brush, that was it really. Gaara on the other hand, special hydrating soap that smelled like unicorn farts, shampoo for dry hair with more food in it than their fridge could hold, a few other things that he wasn't exactly sure of just what it was and a razor with a grand total of three red hairs in it. How he had to find the will to muster a fake surprised expression when Gaara decided to come out. Kankuro was just finished washing up when he heard the door bell ring and quickly he turned off the tap. With a towel hastily wrapper around his waist he ran through the apartment to open make the impatient ringing of their door bell stop.

"Yeah, yeah, how much do I owe you?" He asked as he opened the door only to look at tad bit surprised when he found the smaller brunette staring at him with an arched brow.

"Just my boxers, or were you expecting some loan shark?" He dully asked. His eyes however moved up and down the man. He noticed all the marks he left on his body as well as the hair that grew on his chest, arms and abdomen.

"Just about," Kankuro shrugged before stepping aside. "You wanna come in?" He asked, more because he was getting cold with the door open than anything else.

Kiba shrugged. "Not really," he said while he stepped in anyway. Before he could close the door however a you man of about sixteen years of age knocked on the door frame.

"I have a family sized Texas meat lovers pizza and a two litre bottle of coke for this address," he said holding up a receipt.

"Oh yeah, just a second," Kankuro sighed, as he got his wallet from the kitchen table. "How much?" He asked taking out some money. The teen walked away again as soon as Kankuro had paid and quickly he moved his food to the dinner table.

"Are you going to eat that all by yourself?" Kiba's voice came from the open hallway.

"What is it to you?" The puppeteer asked as he looked up and noticed the hungry gaze that followed his pizza box.

"Don't you think you're fat enough as it is?" He asked while he let his eyes only briefly move to Kankuro before back to the box which made the older man just narrow his eyes.

"I'm not fat!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pudgy, what ever, I'll give you half of what you paid if you give me half of your pizza,"

Kankuro looked at the younger man for a moment before he sighed. "Twenty bucks, you can have half," he waved his hand dismissively at Kiba and moved back to the kitchen. Kiba grinned broadly before he kicked off his sneakers and followed the older man.

"I'm just gonna dry myself off and get dressed," Kankuro half announced as he disappeared into his own room. A few minutes later he came back wearing his black onsey, the sleeves tied around his waist again. As he moved back into the kitchen again Kiba just stared, a small frown on his face.

"What?" Kankuro finally asked when sat down and noticed Kiba still gave him a difficult face. It was only after he took a better look at the brunet besides him that he noticed the man suppressing a small grin.

"That is the most unflattering thing I've ever seen any one wear, and I've seen Naruto in bright orange slacks, as well as, I knew there was a reason I had braces." He said, not being able to stop himself from grinning any longer.

Kankuro closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before he decided to ignore the first comment. "Yeah, it was a hell of a lotta fun taking a hot shower," he sighed before he shook his head a little when he heard Kiba's loud laughter. "Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm going to eat this in my room," Kankuro finished and took the pizza alongside the bottle before he shuffled off to his room. Kiba was left with a stupefied look upon his face.

"Hey! Half of that is mine!" The brunet barked as he shot up and half ran into Kankuro's room. There he found the older man who sat on his bed and lazily flipped through the channels while he tried to chew a pizza still too hot for his liking. Kiba looked around the over all dull looking room before he frowned and sat down on the bed as well. "Seriously, I thought Naruto was talking shit when he said you had dolls," he finally concluded and took a slice as well.

"Puppets," Kankuro absently corrected, "But yes, I'm a puppeteer," he finished.

"Creepy," Kiba simply repeated his earlier conclusion. "Can I have some?" He finally pointed to the bottle of coke. A low hum was all he got in reply before the older man opened it up and sat it to his mouth. He took a quick jug before he handed it to Kiba. "Dude, no glasses?" He complained a bit.

"You sucked my cock yesterday, what are you so prudish about all of the sudden?" Kankuro dryly pointed out.

"Point taken..." Kiba noted. "It's not like your a great lay anyway," he continued stubbornly.

"Yesterday you seemed to think different, you couldn't get enough of me," Kankuro arched a brow.

"Yesterday I was drunk off my ass, you could've been Kermit the frog for all I cared," Kiba shot back in defence.

A small silence fell. "You wanna go for round two?" Kankuro finally asked.

"Only if you have lube," Kiba replied before the words could even exit Kankuro's mouth properly.

The pizza was shoved aside and each took a last drink of the coke before the bottle too was pushed off the bed. Kiba's clothes fell off quicker than Vodka could ever make them. Their lips met again in a somewhat softer kiss this time. Both seemed a bit tired and instead of the fight they had last night it was a struggle for dominance at best. Kankuro wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him on top of him as their kissing continued. Kiba didn't mind and quickly moved along with the other man and straddled on his hips before they started grinding against each other. Hads slipped over their body, slowly exploring each other. Kankuro felt fingers almost caress his arms and chest before they tangled in the hair.

"You like?" Kankuro grinned almost breathlessly.

Kiba hummed a little before licking his lips, "maybe," he finally grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe we fucked twice," Kiba softly complained through pants as he laid on his back next to Kankuro.

Both were covered in sweat, panting but more than anything just wondering how this had happened again.

"Well, what are the odds of it happen trice?" Kankuro genuinely questioned.

* * *

So! Pudgy kankuro with manfur, why? Because he seemed like the only guy in the anime that wasn't on the edge of being underweight for Western standards and this is a western adoptation because I know fuck all about Japanese culture :'D

Again, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review of critisism!


End file.
